


Photograph [Steve x Reader]

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Oh My God, fluffle-puff, lovelies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here, so you can still remember me."</p><p>"I can't forget you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph [Steve x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/gifts).



> For you, little lady. You're so upset about CA dying they already filmed a funeral scene.  
> Btw, this the start of Age of Ultron where they go to an insolated Cuzko with a force field shield thingie with the twins.

*Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive*

_"Don't you dare die, Steve." You demanded quietly, sobbing quietly. They were pursuing Hydra again. You knew he was gonna be alright. He's gonna be safe and sound with all the Avengers._

_"Shh, I'm not. I have so much to live for. I love you, (Y/N)." He said. He took your hands in his and he placed a little photo of him inside your fist and enclosed it._

_"But...I'll be in England." Your eyelids were heavy with sorrow. You refused to meet his gaze. "I love you."_

"This is the reason why I hate loving this..Avenger." You pouted, staring outside. You were sitting on the floor of your front porch, waiting for your best friend Laura to come by and talk about how dangerous your husband/boyfriend's mission was.

*We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still*

_"Hold on to this if you feel lonely." Steve said, kissing the top of your forehead._

"Hey, Laura, I prepared choco inside. And iced coffee, if you must." You greeted her as she appeared. She smiled at you politely.

"I need to sleep with someone. I miss his warmth." She said with great sorrow. You glanced at her with empathic eyes.

"I do too. But, let's take our minds from them. Books and movies, shall we?"

*So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone*

"...Hey, where did you leave your children?" You asked Laura. Her eyes widened for a bit before slumping back in her chair.

"Didn't want them to be depressed, left them with Mrs. Prewett." She explained. You shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave tomorrow for England. Tell everyone hi when they get back." You said. She smiled at you.

"Sure, hun. Well, it was nice talking to you and your devil. I need to go to the Prewetts." 

She left after a while. You kept on staring at the photograph Steve gave you. It gave you a sense of nostalgia, but you stayed strong for everyone. You sniffed and went to your room, making sure your things were packed for England.

*Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die*

You did great with your book. You were a writer and your current plot was two gay guys trying to fight their own demons and the world. Your main inspiration was 'Rent' and you couldn't stop humming 'Seasons of Love' while working. It took your mind off Steve for a while.

Ah, your love also added to the inspiration which sparked you. You read the past drafts and were amazed by your relationship with the guy. You remembered him saying, 'It'll get easier.' And it did.

Sure, it had it's ups and downs, but you still loved him no matter what. And you would never leave him.

*We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
Times forever frozen still*

"Hey, Miss (L/N)," You turned around to see Lucas, your cover maker. Besides him was Aerin, who was also the cover maker. The two siblings smiled at you. Aerin left the two of you alone.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Reeves." You said with a polite smile. Lucas was red as a tomato. Oh no, is he...gonna ask you out?

"I waa wondering if you were free tomorrow night..." He mumbled, but you catched it clearly. You pondered for a moment. A few bonding moments with a staff won't hurt anyone, right?

"Sure," you said stiffly, "What time?"

"Miss (L/N), I heard Mr.Rogers was away, so we decided to cheer you up." Aerin returned with a elegantly wrapped box. You cocked an eyebrow.

"No need for that, Aerin. He's...coming home in a few weeks." You saw them frown. Wait. "But it'll be a shame. Thank you, Aerin, Lucas. So....where are we going?" 

They obviously beamed at your answer. 

*So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone*

"Uh, Windsor Castle, miss." Lucas said shyly. His sister nodded her head.

"We've got the money, so please, don't worry about us."  
-Somewhere in America-  
"What? Early?" Laura said in disbelief mixed with excitement. They were going home early! But...

"Yes, honey, we are." Clint said at the other end of the line. He wondered what was bothering her.

"...(Y/N) won't be back by Saturday. Steve would be alone."  
-Back to you-  
"What?" You said in shock at what you heard. "I'll pay you double then!"

"No, miss, we've got this." Lucas said confidently before squeaking back. "We know you work until the wee hours in the morning, at least let us help." He insisted. Aerin nodded again.

"Thanks...." You said, feeling quite touched by your friends' concern for you. You hugged them both. "...for everything."

"Your welcome." They both said. "Now, open the gift!"

*And if you hurt me  
That's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go*

"(Y/N)?" Steve asked the empty house. You forgot to tell him about you trip on Tuesday when he left on Sunday. So now he's panicking. He opened the phone and fumbled around for a bit, finally reaching Tony's contact.

'Hello?' The other person asked. Steve answered in an urgent voice.

"Where's (Y/N)?" He said quickly. Tony paused for a moment before answering.

"I dunno. Let's meet everybody here and ask them."  
\----  
You drank a bottle of the chocolate liqueur, knowing you were of age and besides, it's chocolate. You oggled at the castle while trying to get your floppy hat out of your eyesight.

"So, how is it?" Aerin asked besides you, holding two bottles of water. 

"It's 'kay." You answered. Your phone then rang, attracting some people. You held up a hand.

"(Y/N)?" You heard Steve's panicked voice. You frowned before you realized you forgot to tell him. Then you decided to play a little prank. 

"Sorry, (Y/N) is..." You said in a British accent and smirked. You could feel anger emitting from your boyfriend.

"Who is this? Tell me now!"

"This is Violette. Tell me, date or die?" You knew you were going too far. Aerin and Lucas heard your entire conversation and were silently sniggering.

Steve hanged up the phone and you knew you were in big trouble.

Or so you thought.

Someone walked behind you and before you can hit the creep with your knees, he kissed you. You opened your eyes and saw it was Steve. So...

"Violette, eh?" He said after he pulled away. Aerin burst into full laughter.

"I can't believe you played that trick!" She said, her full British accent on display. People were looking wierdly at your gang, before a child pointed and yelled.

"LOOK! IT'S (Y/N) (L/N)!"

Run.


End file.
